


Man and Wolf

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [98]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 19, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Man and Wolf

Fear  
I wonder what fear smells like  
I think it’d be sharp 

Sharp like a knife  
Or maybe acrid like blood

If fear had to be something  
If there was only one person in the entire world who could smell emotion  
I would ask them this 

Does fear smell like a lemon   
Bitter yet somehow delicious  
Something so off   
But still it compels you to take another taste

Or does it taste like blood  
It flavors so simple yet complicated  
Tangy and biting  
Telling a tale of war and death

Could you speak fear?  
Your company going breathless  
Their knees shaking  
Eyes glazing over as they try to escape the nightmare in front of them

Could you see fear?  
A shadow looming  
Everpresent  
Creeping up on the pure, before leaving them gaunt and pale  
Sending their eyes darting, searching, searching, searching  
For something not there  
Or so others say

Is fear touchable?  
Would it feel like the secrets of one hundred nights?  
Or would it feel like you’re sinking,  
Being choked by something you can’t see  
Something you can’t fight?  
Could you poke it?  
Prod it?  
Bend it to your will?  
Wield it like a weapon?

Could you hear fear?  
Would it be silent?  
Stalking you like a predator,  
Waiting until you thought you were out of its clutches  
Before pouncing and enslaving you again under its deadly charm  
Would it be loud?  
Buzzing in your ear until all coherent thought left your head?  
Driving you into the depths of madness and paranoia?

Do we secrete fear?  
A shield against the foreign things,  
Protecting us,  
Wrapping us up in our own bubbles  
Keeping us safe from the things we don’t know  
Don’t understand  
Don’t want to understand  
Do we exude fear?  
A cloud around us,  
Not to make us fear something,  
But to make others fear us  
For them to see that shadow that lurked behind us  
And run.

If fear were alive  
If there were some sort of being or entity   
Some sort of spirit  
That embedded fear  
Enabling us to sense it  
In ways previously unknown to us

If fear was visible, or tangible  
If fear had an essence  
Could you bottle fear?  
Could you lock it up  
And never let it go

Heavily concentrated fear  
Would it overwhelm you?  
Or would you learn to embrace it  
Incorporate it into yourself  
Make it one with you  
Fear is you and you are fear

If you were fear,  
Would you fix the world?  
Make it your perfect reality?  
Or would you break it  
Shatter it into a million pieces  
Laugh as everything crumbled around you

Would it be better to fix the world?  
Would it be better to break it?  
How would we take our fear,  
And use it to build something  
Or break it

Should we push away the fear  
Should we embrace the fear  
Should we wield the fear

Would you know these answers  
If you could taste it-  
If you could hear it-  
If you could touch it-  
If you could see it-

If you could smell it  
Would fear make you afraid  
Or make you vicious

After all, to smell fear  
it is the gift hunters  
As a way to track their prey 

Is there a way to know  
If so, maybe we’ll find it one day


End file.
